mormonwikiaorg_it-20200214-history
Cristoforo Colombo
Cristoforo Colombo l'uomo veduto da Nefi, che poté accertare che nel suo viaggio il grande navigatore era guidato dal potere divino. Se vai in una qualsiasi biblioteca pubblica e chiedi una biografia particolareggiata di questo esploratore, capirai immediatamente che egli si sentiva un uomo ispirato, mandato dal cielo per compiere quel viaggio. Per esempio, il tedesco Jacob Wassermann, nel suo libro Il Don Chisciotte del mare, narra molto bene la storia di questo navigatore: “Questa mia passione per il mare è nata quando ero ancora fanciullo. Dove c'erano navi, là ero anch'io. Ho parlato e ho trattato con uomini dotti, sacerdoti e laici, Latini, Greci, Ebrei e mori, e con tanti uomini di altre fedi. Il Signore era ben disposto verso i miei desideri. Egli ha riversato su di me coraggio e intelligenza, mi ha dato un'ampia conoscenza della vita di mare e dell'astrologia, geometria e astronomia in misura sufficiente. Inoltre, Egli mi ha dato piacere e abilità nel disegnare mappe con città, monti, fiumi, isole e porti, ognuno al posto giusto. Ho letto, invero ho studiato molti libri: cosmografie, storie, cronistorie, filosofie, e altre discipline per le quali il Signore mi ha aperto la mente, mi ha mandato sul mare e mi ha dato l'entusiasmo per compiere le mie gesta. Coloro che hanno sentito parlare della mia impresa mi hanno definito pazzo, mi hanno beffeggiato e deriso. Ma chi può dubitare che lo Spirito Santo mi abbia ispirato? (Boston: Little, Brown e Co., 1930, pagg. 19-20, corsivo dell'autore)” (Mark E. Petersen, The Great Prologue, pagg. 3, 26). Come fecero i coloni a “uscire di cattività”? “In questa parte della profezia ci sono espressioni che a prima vista sembrano avere poca importanza, mentre al contrario hanno un grande significato. Per esempio, Nefi dice che venendo nel nuovo mondo questi coloni uscirono “di cattività”. Uscirono veramente di cattività?” Come faceva Nefi a saperlo? Se si pensa a quanto fossero dispotici i sovrani d'Europa a quel tempo è facile comprendere come i coloni fossero veramente fuggiti da una sorta di prigionia e di oppressione. Alcuni reami quali quello di Giacomo I d'Inghilterra, avevano a malapena una parvenza di libertà. Il re deteneva ogni ordine di potere, da quello legislativo, a quelli esecutivo e giurisdizionale e gestiva quindi l'economia, l'istruzione (quella poca che c'era), la religione di stato, ecc., controllando nei particolari la vita del suo popolo. Francia, Spagna, Inghilterra e Portogallo erano le principali potenze interessate alla scoperta e all'esplorazione delle nuove terre, il che, come diremo in seguito, è importante. Tutte le nazioni erano governate da despoti e quando, alla fine, a quelli che lo volevano fu permesso di lasciare “la madre patria”, costoro uscirono realmente di cattività. La storia dei Padri Pellegrini e dei Puritani è un'ampia dimostrazione di questo fatto” (Petersen, The Creat Prologue, pagg. 32-33). In che modo la stirpe dei fratelli di Nefi fu dispersa davanti ai Gentili? L’adempimento della profezia di Nefi sulla dispersione della stirpe dei suoi fratelli è un argomento di così vasta portata da riempire volumi interi; ma noi qui ne parleremo soltanto brevemente. Si tratta di uno degli avvenimenti più tragici della storia, sotto molti aspetti simile alle persecuzioni e alle sofferenze sopportate dal popolo ebraico nel corso dei secoli (vedi 1 Nefi 19:13-15). La distruzione e l'espulsione delle popolazioni indiane ebbe inizio al tempo in cui Colombo raggiunse le Indie Occidentali. Soltanto da poco si è cominciato a capire bene la vastità di questo annientamento. Per esempio, Wilbur R. Jacobs, noto storico, confuta le prime stime di studiosi europei e americani sul numero della popolazione indiana esistente quando nel 1492 Colombo giunse nell'emisfero occidentale. Secondo i dati ufficiali, a quel tempo la popolazione indiana del Nord America era di circa un milione di persone, e non più di 8 milioni in tutte e due le Americhe. Secondo Jacobs, tuttavia l'ipotesi oggi più largamente accettata è che nell'intero emisfero occidentale vi fossero circa 90 milioni di Indiani, di cui 10 milioni nel solo Nord America (vedi “The Indian and the Frontier in American History - A need for Revision”, Westem Hi¬storica] Quarterly, gennaio 1973, pag. 45). Se paragoniamo questo totale di 10 milioni di Indiani presenti allora nel Nord America ai 235.000 che si calcola, vi vivessero all'inizio di questo secolo, si può avere un'idea dell'enormità della tragedia. “Cosa ne è stato di tutti gli altri Indiani? Cook e Dobyns, ricercatori sulla diffusione delle malattie epidemiche fra gli Indiani, sono dell'opinione che milioni d'Indiani morirono a seguito di contagiose malattie di frontiera, quali il vaiolo, la peste bubbonica, il tifo, l'influenza, la malaria, il morbillo, la febbre gialla e altre ancora (oltre a portare dal Vecchio Mondo vari virus e batteri, gli Europei portarono anche piante, erbe, ratti, insetti, animali domestici, liquori e nuove tecnologie che alterarono la vita degli Indiani e l'equilibrio ecologico). Il vaiolo, provocato da un virus contenuto nell'aria, era e forse è la più letale delle malattie contagiose. Queste malattie infettive trasmesse attraverso l'aria, vestiti, coperte o per contatto diretto (anche da parte di soggetti immuni), portarono alla quasi completa estinzione di intere tribù, esiguo era infatti il numero dei superstiti. Sebbene di generazione in generazione alcune malattie epidemiche fra gli Indiani (così come fra i bianchi) possano essersi ridotte soltanto a una leggera virulenza, tuttavia il vaiolo è stato senza dubbio il maggior responsabile della morte degli Indiani perché le generazioni superstiti ne sono state colpite ripetutamente fino al loro totale annientamento” Cacobs, “The Indian”, pag. 46). Ma la decimazione dovuta alle malattie non fu l'unica tragedia a colpire i discendenti di Lehi. Colombo descrisse gli Indiani come “esseri gentili, anime ospitali, curiosi e allegri, sinceri e fedeli, che camminavano in bellezza e in possesso di una religione spirituale” (citato da John Collier, The Indians of the Americas, pagg. 97-98). La popolazione non era preparata ad affrontare la natura predatrice e spietata degli uomini bianchi alla costante ricerca dell'oro e sempre solerti nell'opera di proselitismo. “Possiamo paragonare l'uomo bianco a un misterioso forestiero il quale, presentatosi con parole d'amore, veniva ospitato e accolto come un amico, gli veniva messa la casa a disposizione e lo si faceva sentire di famiglia, ma, che ahimè, a un tratto si rivelava ingrato e si comportava come un lupo mannaro distruttore” (Collier, Ibidem, pag. 97). Così ebbe inizio l'immediato sfruttamento degli Indiani, che potevano costituire una fonte poco costosa di lavoro schiavizzato. A migliaia furono condotti a bordo di navi e inviati in Europa, mentre migliaia di Europei emigrarono in America dove ricevettero “una concessione di terra con relativa manodopera indiana non retribuita e senza termine di tempo” (Collier, The Indians, pag. 98). “Ma nelle Indie Occidentali gli Indiani - quella gente che Colombo aveva descritto come gentile, allegra, che camminava in bellezza - non furono soltanto decimati, vennero annientati. Poiché all'inizio era opinione che non vi fosse limite al numero di schiavi disponibili, quei poveri uomini, considerati proprietà personale, venivano fatti lavorare fino a morirne. Le loro condizioni di vita erano così terribili che vennero spinti a suicidi e infanticidi di massa, alla completa astinenza dalla vita sessuale perché i loro figli non dovessero nascere e fossero costretti a vivere in un simile orrore. Alla voglia di morire fecero seguito le epidemie, anche queste mortali. Le atrocità e le devastazioni superarono di gran lunga quelle dei più spietati tiranni di epoche precedenti, né da allora vi è stato niente di simile” (Collier, Ibidem, pag. 98). Collier osserva che la popolazione indiana di Haiti e di San Domingo, che all'arrivo di Colombo si calcola ammontasse a duecento-trecentomila persone, nel 1548, cioè soltanto cinquantasei anni dopo, era scesa a meno di cinquecento superstiti! (Collier, Ibidem, pag. 99). Questa storia si ripeté numerose volte per opera di uomini come Cortez, Pizzaro e De Soto, in Perù, Columbia, Messico e Stati Uniti. Le scene vedute da Nefi seicento anni prima di Cristo si adempirono con una terrificante realtà. Come dice uno scrittore: “Ecco una razza che stava per essere sommersa da una marea inarrestabile di persone appartenenti a una cultura completamente diversa. Strappati dal loro ambiente naturale, trapiantati ripetutamente, trattati dai bianchi come ostacoli da togliere di mezzo o distruggere, sconcertati da un tipo di economia per la quale non erano preparati, decimati dalle malattie e dai vizi di importazione ai quali non avevano offerto alcuna resistenza, oggetto e testimoni di ripetute violazioni di patti solenni a causa dei mutamenti nelle direttive governative, depredati da funzionari avidi e incompetenti, e talune volte demoralizzati da un'eccessiva gentilezza paternalistica bene intenzionata ma mal diretta, è un miracolo che gli Indiani siano sopravvissuti” (Kenneth Scott Latourette, A History of the Expansion of Christianity, The Great Century, Vol. 4, pag. 323). Retrieved from "http://mormon.wikia.com/wiki/Cristofo_Colombo%2Cl%27uomo_veduto_da_Nefi"